


负一的平方根

by Shadowmancer



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: “单恋也好，告白也好，告白失败了也好，有些事情是没办法一个人努力的。所以总会有心理…阴暗的时候。”将把眼睛笑成两道弯。“跨过去了就好。”[现实向，将对虎单箭头]
Relationships: Tora/Shou(onesided)
Kudos: 3





	负一的平方根

两周年的时候，沙我挤在旁边嘶溜嘶溜吸着泡面，突然嘟囔了一句什么。

将说你先咽下去，别呛着。

对方老实地把那一筷子面咬断，嚼嚼嚼。“我说，你和虎…？”

脑子一下没转过弯来，将眨眼。“啥？”

沙我伸出小指头在他面前晃晃，一脸很恶心的表情。

这家伙口无遮拦，是怎么活了这么大岁数的。将踢他，沙我哎哟一声。乐屋另一头的队长从漫画里抬头，确定没发生流血事件又继续翻书。

“你傻啊？ 忘了最经常被我调戏的是你？”

沙我认真地想了想。“那不一样。”

真是闲得慌。将说那个贝斯部分你改好了没，下周就要成品。

沙我立刻安心吃面。虎正好从外头带着烟味和冷空气进来，毫无形象地挠着肚皮。从沙发后面过去的时候顺手揉揉将的头。沙我冲将挑眉。

将不知道自己当时是啥表情。脸有点热。

被误会也不是一次两次。都怪以前虎的朋友圈小得可怜，掰着指头一只手能数完――话少，长得又凶，很少正经看镜头，在团内都有点黏着将。最好笑的是哪个新年，吆喝着几个团的人去最便宜的居酒屋喝到吐。新年钟声快敲响的时候，涼平笑嘻嘻说你快去英雄救美啊，虎桑躲厕所里呢，谁叫也不出来，光喊你。

将揉揉被烟熏得难受的眼睛，摸着墙找过去。一看，乐了：那么大个人，硬把自己挤到洗手台底下。看着都觉得背痛。

将蹲下去问你干吗呢？虎像抓到救命稻草似的，一身臭汗酒气就往将怀里钻。“幽…幽灵武士！在墙角！”将一面憋笑，一面忍着那味儿搂住他说不怕不怕，退散退散。

外面开始倒数欢呼。将想完了，大过年的我帮一醉鬼驱魔。今年一年还不都得是个瞎操心的命？

反正从那以后，新旧酒友都知道虎氏喝高了交给他家将君就好。绝对是涼平那小子碎嘴。虎听到以后还不乐意：怎么我是你家的？ 应该倒过来才对。将翻个白眼。“钱包丢了多少回？钥匙丢了多少回？鞋丢了多少回？谁敢让你罩着啊。”

虎傻笑。

  
  


录完节目，Hiroto嘟着嘴说虎君每次都选将君作男朋友，杂志上是，生放也是。偶尔换一下么，我们很寂寞的。

虎头也不抬说不要。队长怪叫，扑过去抱住哇地一声开始假哭的上手吉他。沙我也凑热闹，乘机弄乱Hiroto引以为傲的发型。虎赶紧转移话题捅一下将。“选我的时候你犹豫啥？不给面子。”

这人成天被粉丝夸得天上地下无双，还犯得着我来贴金？将嘴一撇。“老爱问这种无聊问题，烦不烦？下回我谁都不选。”

Hiroto连假哭都顾不上。“虎氏被甩了！”一面张开双臂说我来安慰你。沙我摸着下巴。“这么想当将君的女朋友，下次G3我们换换？”一帮人起哄说好，就这么办。虎别扭得脖子都红了，真是白长了个头。将明智地跟着笑，啥也没说。这些家伙的忘性，他还不知道么。

等到了‘下回’，沙我大人还是很雀跃地蹭过来，将很配合地回身啃一口，一嘴的汗。尖叫声里他抬头，虎在台边举着没几两肉的胳膊，引得下手位的人拼命往前挤。他后脑勺的头发翘得乱乱的，看不见也知道他正得意地咧出一口烂牙。

将忘了Givuss有没有玩这套路。没有吧。那时候两人都还是黑妆，一点不养眼，也没谁愿意看他俩搂一起。

  
  


很多人都奇怪有点古板但性子很好的将为什么和‘那个虎君’成了朋友。将给的答案真真假假：第一次见面的时候天很黑没看清；因为两个人都喜欢猫；穷到分吃一碗盐拉面，虎满脸悲怅地说汤你喝吧，我就决定好兄弟一生担了。其实自己也稀里糊涂。一开始觉得这人琴弹得一般但够引人注目。不过弹得好的也不会乐意和将这种靠唱卡拉OK练出来的主唱搭伙。后来发现虎虽然大大咧咧丢三落四，但救个场啊紧急写个demo啊都挺靠谱。打三份工养自己养乐队也不抱怨。之后就演变成因为买不起贝斯而学了吉他，因为耍帅而学着鼓，到处给人说自己是通灵体质可胆子比谁都小的三脚猫。

他交的女朋友没传闻那么多，都不长，也不算甜蜜，分手的时候却会很低落。

他想做受欢迎的人，但说话太直，所以酒量比朋友增长得快。

他看上去啥都不上心，私底下倔得很。

他其实很爱哭。

到开始拼凑Alice Nine的时候，已经是一起喝醉过翻过脸拿错过衣服借过钱的铁哥们。和另外仨也很快混熟了。但五个人合宿打地铺的时候还是闹过笑话。明明将和虎隔得最远，第二天起来发现板块漂移：Hiroto在地板正中转了一百八十度，节奏组被挤到贴墙，虎大半个身子摞到将肚子上，害将做了一晚上被关箱子里的噩梦。被打趣你俩谁梦游？梦游不说还自带归家导航？虎说是因为地板太硬了吧。将说你是变着法骂我胖？敲他头迅速发展成五人乱战。

  
  


忘了是哪个年月的事，两人坐长途去赶live。车一颠簸，将惊醒，发现下巴湿的，口水流到了虎肩上。而虎抱着的吉他盒子滑到自己怀里。虎没动静，还在靠着车窗打呼噜，不知在做什么梦。

他头发比将的要硬，睫毛睁开眼看不到，闭上的时候还是挺长的，眼睑下一片灰色。摸上去会不会像猫的胡子？将被这想法逗笑了。

很多年后，有了自己的巡演大巴。一觉醒来，虎在对面铺上打呼噜。脸圆了不少，隔那么远，光看得见鼻子和眼窝的阴影。将盯了一会儿，翻身闭上眼。

如果真有时光机器的话，大概就该回到那时候吧？回去跟那会儿的自己说――

说什么呢？说什么都太早也太晚。

将知道自己是双的，这没啥。

杂志上说初恋是音乐院校的女同学，不假。另一次初恋是国中时带自己逃课打游戏的学长。得看照片才能想起他的脸，但老记得坐他脚踏车后座抱着他腰，学长混合了洗衣粉和汗味的衬衫领口。

第一眼觉得虎长得好，也没啥。

从Givuss到Alice Nine，团员们异口同声：姓天野的真他妈帅，那种想揍他一拳的帅。再帅，天天对着也麻木了。何况团里没一个难看的。有知道他取向的朋友问不会挑花眼么？将心想这帮人放屁打嗝我啥没见过，幻想都破灭成渣了。连沙我大人那种在台上舔贝斯舔团员只差没裸奔了的祸害，卸了妆也只是个痴迷阿森纳和比萨的普通人。一直觉得和虎走得近些，也只是处久了，彼此几斤几两都清楚，坐一起不说话也不觉得尴尬。

有个比喻是什么来着，温水和青蛙。

才进PSC那年，成天被训，搞得人人灰头土脸。虎开始抽烟，要不是怕坏嗓子，将只怕也会沾上。等忙完经常已经过了午夜，五个人在拉面店干坐等首班车。先是玩手游，没电了就打牌。打着打着Hiroto已经整个人靠将身上，哈欠连连。将回头看他那张眼都睁不开的小脸，觉得自己像压榨童工的帮凶。他挪一下位置，好让Hiroto把头枕自己腿上眯一会。

打完几局节奏组说我们出去逛逛。将当着枕头没法动，虎也没有起来的意思。将收了牌，翻来覆去洗着玩。虎下巴抵桌上，咔嚓咔嚓摁打火机。

店里只剩他们，连守店的都躲后面厨房去了。

也是累惨了，不然将不会结结巴巴开口：“是不是…错了，进PSC。”

虎下巴还放桌上，从下往上看他，没什么表情，下三白眼更严重了。过了半天他从将打散又排好的牌里抽一张，弹弹将的额头。“说了要带我们去武道馆的，别泄气啊。”

将想说能不泄气吗？公司里其他团都是成军多年的前辈，有自己的风格。就我们，拍照姿势都要人教，东学一点西学一点。他想说我又不是不知道，他们说爱丽丝九号只是脸好。

虎嗐一声，先往将肩上来个直拳，又把他头揽过来揉。“我信你，能行的。”他的声音闷闷的，力气也有点太大。将猜他可能也不想自己看到他说这话的表情。他眼睛发涨，扯住虎的袖子，头埋他胸口点一下。

虎没松开他。

天野虎这人最要命的一点，就是煽起情来跟窝心脚似的。

  
  


确定明年去武道馆，巡演的最后一场大家都有点走路不沾地。安可以后沙我捂着眼说真看不下去了，泰坦尼克抱的某些人。将懒得辩，干脆过去拦腰搂一把沙我。然后Hiroto拉着队长蹦跳过来说不能偏心！不知怎么就闹成了三个人排队等拥抱，吵吵嚷嚷。虎乐得可乐从鼻子里流出来，顿时变成一张很难过的脸。将一边笑一边拍着背帮他顺气。

然后和经纪人工作人员一起去庆祝，难得休假几天。将知道自己酒量差所以喝慢点，但也经不住这些家伙一轮一轮地买。Hiroto跳桌上举杯说我爱你们！说完了砰地倒下去人事不省，还好被接住。不然还没去武道馆双吉他就缺席一位。将比划着很严肃地和沙我讨论什么，讲了一个多钟头。第二天听工作人员形容，完全是你说你的他讲他的，还都能接上。

疯到下半夜，人走得差不多了，将也酒醒了大半。他摇晃着脑袋四下看，虎没在，于是出了隔间去找。转个弯差点撞上服务生，将跟人家道了三分钟的歉，老怕对方没听明白。然后比划说我在找一个这么高，这么高的家伙。呃，很瘦，腰细得，长的是有点吓人不过…服务生好脾气地把他一路领到后面的天井。

虎坐石阶上，手上的烟头一明一暗。将说你怎么跑这儿来。虎摆摆手，“他们灌得太厉害。你知道医生说我这段时间不能多喝—”

将一激灵，赶紧蹲下来两手捧着虎的脸，上下打量。自己也不知道在找啥，瞳孔？脉搏？他想起这次巡演到一半，虎突然半夜闯到他房间说我的手，我的手，哭腔带着颤，嘴都白了。

这么想着就摸了摸虎的嘴。将眨眨眼，没头没脑地蹦出来几个字：武道馆。

虎大概也被他弄糊涂了，怔了一下，点头说是啊，武道馆，然后就笑。

他笑起来是有酒窝的。将不知道自己是一直没注意还是忘了，好奇地用拇指比了比，恰好能把指尖放进去。虎笑得更厉害，热气喷在将掌心。

将觉得一口气停在胸口没上来，噎得慌。你知不知道我这几个月老睡不沉。我以为你不能再弹吉它了。我以为Alice Nine已经过早地走到了尽头。

你还在，真好。

亲上去的时候力气猛了点，没找准。傻乎乎地堵着虎的嘴角，都不敢吸气。

近看虎的眼睛就不下三白了。好多灯在里头转啊转的，有点晕。将合上眼。

就这么堵了一会儿，将退开。虎还瞪着他，呆呆的。将看着他的表情心里一下没底了，背上冒凉气。

他嘴开开合合几次，说将，你—

被唇钉扎了的地方痒痒的。将想去舔一下，但他口干得厉害。本来就有吞字的毛病，现在更是语无伦次。

“我就是，高兴，高兴啊。”将想伸手挡住虎的眼睛，好让他别这么看着自己，像看一个不认识的人。“虎，我就是…高兴。你知道吗？”

他声音急切不知道是在说服谁。他高兴得快要哭出来。他让自己松开手。

虎吁一口气，拍拍身边那块地儿。“都说了你是两杯倒，不信。闹笑话了吧。”

将跌坐下去。脸埋在膝盖，呼气，吸气，什么都不去想。

天野虎这人还有一点要命。说啥就是啥，都不多个心眼。

  
  


这事过了就过了，和虎还是铁哥们。虎也是，吃饭作曲找将打游戏，毫不避嫌。何况乐队也不是十几岁时候，凑齐了人玩过家家。巡演后接着就是埋头写新单，发售，录A9channel，哪有时间长吁短叹。

忙归忙，成员谈起恋爱来，和普通人没什么两样：甜蜜，吵架，冷战，和好，周而复始。也喜欢八卦出馊主意。比如嗓门特大地喊队长的女友叫嫂子。比如撺掇Hiroto去跟人低个头吧，女人是要哄的。面子值多少钱啊。比如陪失恋了的沙我看卡通，所有人塞一肚子比萨，觉得快死了。

Tora偶尔有了稳定的，也会带来。团内一致鉴定都长得挺像他童年偶像滨崎步，头发漂得很浅，略女王。这人的口味太好把握了。将倒是一向比较低调，交往的人也好聚好散，犯不着团员搭救。不像虎，闹过几次分手后不敢回家，躲将那儿一周。

印象最深的一次是圈外的上班族，会耐心地听将讲乐队的事情，不介意他忙起来颠三倒四。将也尽量抽时间关心，巡演途中一直联系着。两个人处了一年多。后来吃了饭送将回家，到门口将问要不要留宿，对方摇摇头，退后半步。

“我不提出来的话，将君会一直这样保持下去，不分手吧。”

将有点懵，问怎么了。

“从一开始将君就非常温柔，从不发脾气， 更不会吃醋耍赖。感觉你不是喜欢，而是容忍我。”

将想不出挽留的话。他真没觉得这样有什么不好：见面开心，隔一周不见也不焦躁。时不时发个短信。记得彼此的生日。家里人通情达理，没必要上演罗密欧与朱丽叶。

隔了几天他闷闷地跟虎说好像这次成了坏人。虎带着一嘴饭渣子嚷她瞎了还是傻了啊？我要是姑娘，绝对—

将沉着嗓子打断说行了，吃你的。

这话要在平时，爱听。今天不行。虎乖乖闭嘴，一面吃一面小心地瞄他。

将没纠正说这次不是姑娘，他也不知道为什么。

虎接下来一周打游戏都让他赢，笨拙的安慰方式。

  
  


某次单人采访，记者为了活跃气氛，拿出提示板。上面是张推特截图。

_V_ _系的歌词里，经常出现意义不明的‘山’和‘花’。而_ _A9_ _是一支执着于‘传达不到’的乐队。）_

将先是笑了，一首首往下看，觉得脸有点僵。

记者问怎么老是传达不到呢？将君不像是会单恋的人啊。

将反应慢了半拍。记者接着调侃。“将君是那种，不管男生女生，第一眼看到你就会陷进去的类型吧。”

将正喝水，呛到。“怎么可能！”觉得语气有点硬又赶紧挠挠后脑勺，微笑，“这话我不是第一次听了。很可惜，没有灵验过。”

记者紧追不舍。“那么就是有过单恋的经历了？”

将用夸张的语气形容了小学的美女老师，发现她有老公之后很失落云云。讲过很多遍的故事，不是敷衍，只是哪来这么多轰轰烈烈死去活来，别人也不爱听。

记者配合地点头。“对正在单恋的人，有什么建议吗？”

“非要说建议，可能就是不要让自己被负面情绪左右吧。”

“哦？”

“单恋也好，告白也好，告白失败了也好，有些事情是没办法一个人努力的。所以总会有心理…阴暗的时候。”将把眼睛笑成两道弯。“跨过去了就好。”

回家路上将把头靠在taxi车窗上，合上眼。

跨过去了就好。

前几年虎谈了个挺认真的。确实是不错的姑娘，和虎很合拍。周末时虎常常人影不见，团练后就消失得飞快。将和大家一起念叨野马上了笼头。

他没意识到有多认真，直到半夜被手机吵醒。电话那头的虎嗓门特大，一句话讲三四遍。将好容易问清楚地址，开车过去。到了酒吧人没在，将赶紧去找老板。对方说他要走，我们也拉不住啊，一面解释一面往后缩。

将吸一口气，放缓腔调。“往哪个方向去了总知道吧。”

半小时后终于在街心公园的长椅上瞟到一个背影。将下车，擦着汗把自己丢他旁边坐倒，都没力气发火。虎手肘撑住膝盖，头埋着，只看得到个红通通的鼻尖。他脚边好几个烟头。

将先沉不住气。“怎么了？”

虎摇头，吸吸鼻子，结果把自己呛得咳起来。

“到底怎么了啊？！”

“她说我们不合适。”虎终于抬头，后脑勺靠在长椅背上。“都这么久了她现在说我们不合适。”

妈的，闹半天是家务事。将觉得背上绷紧的那根弦断开，口气就有点不耐烦，“你还怕找不到新的？”

虎闭着眼。“你不懂。”

将跳起来，扯住对方领口摇晃。“我不懂？我半夜三更吃饱了撑的陪你坐这儿吹凉风？你给我讲点理。”他愤愤松手，虎的背撞在椅子上，闷响。他倒好像没感觉，视线停在将胸口。

“将，你不懂。你不懂。将，我真想过…要娶她的。”

将僵在原地，脑子里冒出一句话，像只苍蝇在耳边绕啊绕的。

ずっと隣にいたいと口には出来ずに 远のいてた背中。（ _想要一直待在你的身边这话无法说出口 渐行渐远的背影_ ）

他低头，发现手还冲虎的方向伸着，掌心空空。

将转身走开，走不了几步又倒回来，把虎拽上。

虎比将高些，骨架子就够沉。最可气的是两条腿基本不动，全靠将驮着。

恐怕是要下雨了，冷。手有点颤。

他打开车门，把虎塞进副驾驶座，给他扣上安全带。发动，换档，倒车，一系列动作做熟了，不必动用大脑。

开上大路还真下雨了。路灯变成毛茸茸的光圈，一个接一个地从挡风玻璃上滑过去。将死盯着正前方的路面，脑子里每个念头都是才冒泡又碎了，抓不住。

从认识到现在，和虎啥没聊过，多年好友的必然结果。除了这一桩。一开始觉得没机会，也没必要提自己喜欢男人。等喝高了亲上去，就真没法说了。虎再粗线条，一加一总会想到二。

就压着，就烂在肚子里，不去碰。跟自己说忘了，真忘了。沙我调侃虎一点弯的潜质都没有太可惜，就他男饭最多，他又不营业人家。将也能波澜不惊地反问男饭最多的不是我吗？

他想天野真志，你跟我提这些，你他妈是真傻还是假傻。

夜深了，路上车少，提示前方有转弯的反光板冷不丁从阴影里跳出来。将下意识地让车往里靠，虎滑到座位边缘，头几乎靠到将肩上。

睡那么沉。

第二个反光板出现的时候。将打方向盘的手滑了一下，车头晃动。他头脑空白了那么一秒，就一秒。然后很多的问号气泡一样往外涌。

撞上去的话，会不会痛？

21克？还是23克？灵魂的重量。

最期にしよう （ _就此结束吧_ ）

没等到下一个转弯，将就选了岔路口往回开。路灯一个接一个从挡风玻璃上滑过去。他一直睁着眼，神经质地不停去看车速。

压着40码稳稳当当开到Hiroto家，按门铃。不等主人问就说拜托照顾一下虎，我今晚有点—

  
  


他回家一口气写了Shadowplay。摘下耳机的时候觉得整个人空的，快要浮起来。

他很少唱Shadowplay。

  
  


挨了闷头一棒，才发现之前偷偷摸摸藏着多少妄想。将找机会跟亲近朋友坦白，只是没提名字。自嘲是不是得不到的就想着是最好的。朋友和他碰杯：早死心早超生。将点头，嗯，现在板上钉钉了，我没那么贱。对方回敬：你这叫一根筋，认准了眼睛里就看不到别人。

这毛病倒是一直有：中学时不愿再去补习班，就打死也不去。说想当主唱，就顶着所有人的反对组乐队。

得改改，将想。和虎这么多年，啥都一起撑过来了，他不想这段羁绊因为自己的私心而变了味。回忆起送虎回家路上那个瞬间，他打个寒战。并不是真打算断送两条命，就是心灰意冷，又觉得看不到个尽头，想从僵局里跳出来。

将把额头抵在桌面上，碾来碾去。“真不是心地善良的人啊，我。”

“省省吧。”朋友翻白眼。“我还成天想把老板推出窗呢。”他大义凛然地把杯子一顿。“改天我多介绍几个帅的给你，别愁了。”

什么叫介绍帅的啊，将苦笑，我有那么肤浅吗？

  
  


跟自己约法三章：感情上的事，虎不提，坚决不过问。低落了无聊了，别老抬手就拨虎的号码，也去找找别人。毕竟一个乐队的，距离只能拉到这种程度。重要的是画个圈，不思前想后，不说者无心听者有意。回头是岸回头是岸。

后来听Hiroto八卦起虎的现任怎样怎样，将一愣：现任？啥时候有的？Hiroto奇怪地看他。“你居然不知道？”

将耸肩，可能他提过我忘了吧。就这么轻巧掩过去。

  
  


开始琢摩要不要离开PSC的那段时间，团内大约是第一次出现了分歧；说新起点的说犯傻的，都有道理。俨然回到刚入社，成天开会。重话讲了，掏心话也讲了。几个本来戒烟了的一个接一个反弹。

虎从一开始就支持将的决定，斩钉截铁，不惜和队友呛上。这点将不吃惊，但说不感动是假的。前不久才跟女友和平分手，原因就是内外压力太大。她对独立不看好，将做不到在团里苦口婆心，下班还继续。

十周年纪念演出前终于下定决心。整场live大家都有点稀里哗啦，说了一堆事后自己都赶紧忘了的肉麻话。前途虽然未知，但能坚持和这五个人走下去，就是渡过了最难关。

第二天长假开始，有决定回趟老家的有决定出游的。将只想宅一周打打游戏，难得有空。周三律师打电话来说解约正式生效。将拿着手机坐在一堆垃圾食品里，觉得心里空了一块，不知是悲是喜。

正没头绪，门铃响。虎在门口提着便利店袋子，另一只胳膊底下挟着个全新的电磁炉。

将愣了半天，说你这是改行还是逃亡？

虎大大咧咧自己进厨房放下东西开冰箱。“想吃火锅，家里那个坏了。懒得读说明书，你来操作吧。”

真是交友不慎。

吃完了碗筷扔桌上，两人移到客厅。虎盘腿陷在沙发里，抱着将家里那个只有他用的猫头烟灰缸。买来是调侃，没想到他还真乐滋滋地每次点名要。

将说律师刚通知了，这下是和PSC彻底拜拜。虎哦一声。将瞟他。“你还真是一点不担心啊。”

“现在担心不是晚了么。”

“业界这些年确实不景气。”这些话将没在团员面前说；领头人自己先心虚怎么行。“就这么一蹶不振的可能，说百分之五十都是乐观的。”

“那就认真地去赌一把。”虎吐个烟圈。“我信你。”

将猛然想起他几天前在live上的发言： _是将给了我生命。遇上你之后我的人生都改变了。_ 户外场地一下雨，人脸都看不清。将不停地揉眼睛，有点庆幸没录像。

之前的‘你们都不明白！十年前我就认准了将的才能了’还有再之前的‘到死都要每年祝你生日快乐’。这个人怎么老这样让人误会啊。将笑出声，像开了龙头，越笑越停不下来，扶着虎的肩捂着肚子。虎一脸莫名其妙。

“下次我俩换换吧。你来写词好了。”

“Hello, World那四个和弦我教了你多久才学会？”虎拿手肘捅他。“换了的话就真玩完了。”

将顿了顿。老了，老到足以缅怀那时候抱着吉他的自己；虎的体温隔着衣服渗透肩胛骨，半边身子都僵了。想起来还有些怅然；写了那么多次的 _传达不到_ ，好像也没个响儿就淡了。能消磨一切的不知道是时光还是人心。

换句话说，过去还是太嫩，太冲动。随随便便就和只见了一面的家伙吹牛皮说要去武道馆东蛋。随随便便就—

“—就栽进去。”

虎叼着烟回头看他。“栽进去？栽哪去？”

连队友都没敢告诉，怕破坏团内平衡。更没想过有一天会跟虎就这么说出来。心跳一点没加快。

“你啊，我对你。”不想讲得太透，将在两人之间比划一下，讪笑。“就是头脑不清楚了一阵子吧，说白了。”

虎的烟掉地上。眼睛越瞪越圆。

“都是过去的事了。”将耸肩。“放心，不会袭击你的。”

已经袭击过了：扎得慌，还手忙脚乱，太溴。绝对不是漫画里的英雄。

能走出来，能继续和虎做朋友，乐队也好好的。其他都是小事。该对那会儿的自己说，你小子，傻人有傻福。珍惜点，时间太快。

虎在旁边还是没吭声。将不担心，去冰箱拿了两瓶啤酒打开。递给虎一瓶，自己喝了一大口，舒口气。

捅破窗户纸的感觉和在协议上签字差不多；轻松了，也有点不真实。将拿手背擦擦鼻尖，埋头调整一下表情，转身笑眯眯地举高酒瓶。

“来，还是好兄弟，一辈子的。”

虎机械地和他碰了杯。将不去看他，又灌了一口。东京的夜晚没什么星星，今晚连月亮也找不到。将眯着眼盯着窗外，去哪儿了呢？

虎说了什么，将心不在焉地嗯了一声。

肩膀被用力摇了两下，他回神。虎的眼睛近看就不下三白了，将突然想伸手过去捂住。

跨过去了啊，我都跨过去了。

虎的嘴开开合合几次：

“将。”


End file.
